To Whomever It May Concern
by BurnsIsAGoauld
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Zunurina. Le Général Hammond publie des annonces pour le moins étranges au SGC...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Zunurina**

_Traducteur:_ BurnsIsAGoauld

_Catégorie:_ Humour

_Résumé:_ Le Général Hammond crée des annonces au SGC…

_Note du traducteur:_ J'ai apprécié cette fic anglaise, j'ai donc décidé de la traduire pour que vous puissiez en profiter. Ceci est ma première traduction. Je souligne que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette fiction, mais Zunurina, je ne fais que traduire. Par conséquent, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Lt. Général George Hammond<p>

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée :

A partir de maintenant toutes les armes et batailles sont interdites à la cafétéria. Cela inclut les armes meurtrières et les batailles de nourriture. Aussi, les combats de Zat'nik'tel sont réservés pour les missions uniquement, sauf notification contraire de la part d'un officier supérieur. Excepté le Colonel O'Neill.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

Il est rappelé à celui qui a échangé le café avec le décaféiné que le sevrage de caféine n'est pas quelque chose d'apprécié au SGC. Le Dr. Jackson n'a pas été capable de distinguer la différence entre le Latin et l'Anglais et a également été dans l'impossibilité de parler correctement. Le Capitaine Carter s'est enfermée dans son bureau et a refusé de partager le peu de caféine qui lui restait. Le Colonel O'Neill a développé une étonnante capacité à s'endormir n'importe où (au mess, durant les débriefings, les entraînements avec armes, lors de passages à travers la Porte, etc.).

Vous disposez de trois jours pour remettre de l'ordre. Pas de questions; pas de sanctions disciplinaires. Des mesures extrêmes seront prises si vous n'obéissez pas.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command


	3. Chapter 3

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

Les cookies sucrés sont interdits au mess. Pas de discussion.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command


	4. Chapter 4

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

Oui, il s'agit bien d'une base de l'US Air Force. Oui, l'US Air Force emploie des chiens(1). Non, nous n'en prendrons pas un. Fin de la discussion.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

* * *

><p><em>(1) Military Working Dog (Chien de Travail Militaire) :<em> ce sont des chiens qui ont pour rôle de détecter des engins explosifs, protéger et patrouiller les installations clés afin de faciliter et renforcer la sécurité, ….


	5. Chapter 5

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

Je voudrais profiter de ce moment pour exprimer mes remerciements et ma gratitude à tous ceux qui ont travaillé pour garder cette base opérationnelle durant l'année précédente. Votre temps consacré et vos sacrifices ne sont pas passés inaperçus.

Ceci étant dit, le MWD(1) n'est pas non plus passé inaperçu et il serait judicieux pour le Colonel O'Neill de le renvoyer à son propriétaire initial. Il n'y a simplement pas la place ou le temps pour un chien dans cette base, et ce quel que soit son entraînement ou son rôle de détection/protection. Renvoyez-le. Ou je le ferais.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

* * *

><p><em>(1) Military Working Dog (Chien de Travail Militaire) :<em> ce sont des chiens qui ont pour rôle de détecter des engins explosifs, protéger et patrouiller les installations clés afin de faciliter et renforcer la sécurité, ….


	6. Chapter 6

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

Que celui qui a accroché dans la base des décorations d'Halloween les enlève.

Immédiatement.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command


	7. Chapter 7

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Equipes SG et Civils Participants

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado Springs, Colorado

A toute personne concernée:

A la lumière du récent « accident » impliquant le Colonel O'Neill et son Pet Rock (1) nouvellement acquis, je voudrais informer tout le personnel que le Colonel a été très malade et est actuellement sous l'influence des médicaments prescrits et des illusions qui en résultent. J'ai posté des gardes supplémentaires, mais si quelqu'un devait toutefois le trouver hors de l'infirmerie sans son escorte assignée, je prie cette personne de l'amener gentiment dans l'ascenseur le plus proche et de le faire redescendre. Du gâteau au chocolat et deux ballons violets devraient vous permettre de l'attirer à l'intérieur.

S'il devait se rendre à la surface ou en salle d'embarquement lorsque la Porte des Etoiles est ouverte, que toutes les personnes présentes cessent ce qu'elles sont en train de faire et se joignent à la chasse à l'homme qui en résulte.

En outre, les photos et vidéos prises durant cette période doivent m'être remises. Je vais faire une compilation et des disques de copie seront distribués.

Lt. Général George Hammond

Stargate Command

* * *

><p>(1) Les Pet Rock sont des cailloux décorés de façon à ce qu'ils « ressemblent » à un animal; je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer alors le mieux est que vous fassiez une recherche sur Google …<p> 


End file.
